Chivalry
by McKmaster25
Summary: On an unassuming day, in an unassuming London Train Station, an American transfer student gets an unexpected adventure into a world of Chivalry and Magic. What will she learn from these encounters?


Author's Note:

Hello my amazing Readers! I hope you are all doing well. This is a little one-shot story that came to me when I was listening to movie soundtrack music.

This one-shot is based off of the movie, Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.

In this one-shot it is told in the perspective of a character that I created, and helps to show another reason for Susan and Lucy finding their brother Peter fighting in a subway station.

Then there is the little added bonus of my character getting to tag-along for the "magic ride" back to Narnia!

Hope you enjoy! If enough people like this, I may consider continuing it later.

~_McKmaster25_

* * *

One thought kept repeating itself through Amelia's head as she sat on an empty bench next to the stairwell of the train-station, "Boring." Amelia was originally from the United States, but recently her school had decided to do a semester exchange program with two boarding schools in England, unfortunately Amelia got picked as one of the students to be a part of this exchange program. So now she sat in her new school uniform, in an unfamiliar country, waiting to go to an unfamiliar school.

As Amelia sat and contemplated how she got thrown into this situation, she suddenly noticed two ugly looking boys heading straight for her. Sighing, she sat up straighter and ignored their approach, hoping they would go someplace else… No such luck.

"Hey there sweet thing, mind if we join you?" One leered at her. Amelia leveled a glare at them and said shortly, "Go away." Unfortunately they noticed her accent, "Ooooh! An American! Tell me hot stuff, what's a foreigner like you doing here, and all alone I might add?" The other boy leaned in towards her, forcing Amelia to lean away from them, she kept up her pretense of not being afraid of them though, and said sternly, "I won't say this again, go away and leave me alone!"

"Now why would we do something like that?" The first boy leered again. But before Amelia could reply, or the other boy could lean any closer, a new male voice spoke up, this one full of authority, "Because the lady asked you to. So I suggest you follow what she says and leave her alone."

While the two boys flinched at the power the mysterious voice carried, Amelia looked over their shoulders to see another young boy, about her age, in the same uniform as her tormenters. But unlike them, this boy was standing ram rod straight, like he was holding himself nobly, it almost made Amelia feel like she should bow to him. He also was about a head taller than her if she were standing, and he had dirty-blonde colored hair. But what drew Amelia's chocolate-brown eyes were the boy's eyes. They were an electric blue, and were sparking in anger at the way the two ugly boys were treating her. To sum him up, Amelia thought he was just gorgeous!

The boy who had been trying to lean towards Amelia, whipped around and spat at the newcomer, "Back off Pevensie! You don't have the authority to tell us what to do." If anything, Amelia thought the blue eyes seemed to brighten even more as the blonde boy replied, "That may be, but I do have the right to let you know when you are not behaving right. And your actions to this young lady speak pretty badly about your two characters." Amelia, in spite of herself, was impressed. The boy spoke with a rich British accent, with a small subtle hint of another accent blending in his voice to make it sound rich and almost…royal.

The other boy turned red in the face and shoved 'Pevensie' in the chest, "You gonna do something about it you punk?" The boy dubbed Pevensie, barely stumbled at the shove, and merely maneuvered himself so that he was standing between Amelia and the two bullies. They didn't seem to like that, so the other boy pushed him, trying to force him to take back the comment he had said earlier. Finally, it seemed that Pevensie had had enough of the two bullies, but instead of ignoring the two bullies, like Amelia thought he would, he punched one of them!

A fight immediately broke out between the three boys, and it made Amelia have to stand on top of the bench to get out of the way. A crowd immediately formed and started chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" It seemed that the blonde boy was not doing so well with two against one. Amelia felt kind of bad that the fight had started all because of her. And even though she wanted the two bullies to rot in a hole somewhere, she still didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Thankfully, another boy appeared from the crowd, and started helping out Amelia's would be hero. The fight was finally broken up when a sharp whistle sounded and a few police officers broke the boys up.

As Amelia got down from the bench, she noticed the blonde boy's jacket had been ripped off during the fight and was laying haphazardly on the floor by her feet. Picking it up, Amelia cautiously walked over to him, as he sat down with a small group of other children. They all bore the same posture and facial structure, so Amelia assumed that they might be his siblings. As Amelia approached, she could hear the younger dark-haired boy say sarcastically to the older one, "Your welcome."

"I had it under control," the blonde boy snapped back. Then one of the girls, asked while rolling her eyes, "What was it this time?" At this, Amelia decided to interrupt by saying, "Excuse me, but I believe this is yours?" The four turned to look at her as she held out the jacket tentatively, nervously shifting from one foot to the other as they continued to stare at her. Finally, the blonde boy smiled kindly and took his jacket saying, "Thank you, are you all right?"

Amelia nodded, "I should be thanking you. I don't know what I would have done had you not stepped in and stopped them." Turning to face the questioning gaze of the dark-haired girl, Amelia replied, "He stepped in and saved me from two bullies who were doing a horrible job of flirting with me. But still…" At this Amelia turned back to the boy and frowned at him,"You could have just walked away from his insults, instead of hitting him like you did." The boy turned away angrily at this, making Amelia wonder why. But her attention was then directed to the youngest of the group as she bounced up to Amelia and said, "Hi, my name is Lucy Pevensie! What is your name?"

Amelia smiled at Lucy, "Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Amelia Summers." Lucy beamed and sat back down, patting the spot next to her saying, "You can join us if you would like Amelia. Your uniform shows that you're going to the same school as Susan and I." Amelia smiled gratefully and joined the small family on the bench as the girl, now known as Susan, said to Amelia's rescuer, "Really is it that hard to just walk away?" Amelia's rescuer stood up angrily and replied, "I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" His brother snorted and replied sarcastically, "Um, we are kids."

"Well, I wasn't always." The rest of the family seemed to tense up, as if he had brushed on a sensitive topic. It seemed like all of them had completely forgotten that their conversation was not exactly private. Amelia frowned in confusion at the blonde boy's statement, what did he mean that he wasn't always a kid?

He came back to the bench and sat down with a sigh, saying dejectedly, "It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Susan shook her head and said in a logical voice, "I think that we should all accept the fact that we live here." Then turning away from her brothers, she turned to Amelia and said, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Susan." She held out her hand across her sister, who was sitting between them and Amelia smiled and shook it saying, "My name is Amelia." Susan frowned in confusion at Amelia's accent, but before she could comment on it, Lucy suddenly jumped up from the bench exclaiming, "OW!"

"Quiet Lu." Susan scolded, but Lucy pointed at the bench and said, "Something pinched me!" Suddenly Amelia felt a sharp jab in her back and she jumped up exclaiming, "What the heck was that!" Then the dark-haired boy jumped next, snapping at his brother, "Stop pulling on me!" Susan tried to calm everyone down, but then she and her eldest brother, also jumped up and she exclaimed, "What is that?!"

At the same moment, a train came barreling into the station, but instead of stopping, it seemed to be accelerating! All around the five, the wind whipped around them like a vortex, but no one else in the station seemed to notice.

Amelia hollered to be heard over the wind, "What's happening?!" Lucy exclaimed just as loudly, "It feels like magic!" Susan then said, "Quick, everyone hold hands." Amelia immediately grabbed Lucy's hand, and Lucy could feel Amelia shaking a little in fright of what was happening, so she squeezed her new friend's hand in comfort, making Amelia smile weakly and return the squeeze in gratitude.

The wind and the train kept speeding up, causing tiles to pull away from the wall, the people mysteriously disappeared, and suddenly what looked like a beach began to appear on the other side of the train windows. Then, just as quickly as it started, it ended. And the five were left inside a cave next to a breath-taking beach.

Taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down, Amelia broke the silence to ask, "What, in the world, just happened?" But the four siblings seemed to have either not heard her, or were ignoring her, as they slowly exited the cave as if in a trance.

Continuing to breathe deeply, to keep herself from panicking, the American transfer quickly followed the four siblings out of the cave to discover a long, sandy beach. The water was the most dazzling cerulean blue, as it gently lapped against the shore. Amelia stood slightly behind the Pevensie's, completely in awe. Her attention was then brought to little Lucy, as she walked forward to stand in front of her siblings and gave the most mischievous smile that Amelia had ever seen. Susan returned the smile with a grin of her own, and soon the two Pevensie girls were racing to the water, with the two boys quickly on their heels.

Amelia stayed on the beach, still feeling very out of place. Slowly taking off her shoes and socks, she relished the feeling of sand between her toes. She had always enjoyed the sand more then the water at the beaches back home, and so, deciding to set her shock and loneliness aside for a moment, Amelia threw off her sweater and tie, knelt down on the ground, and started building in the sand.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little world of happiness, until Susan's voice could be heard trying to get Edmund's attention. Amelia glanced over her shoulder from where she was sculpting in the sand, to see Edmund, the dark-haired boy, staring up at the cliff face. Curious, Amelia stood up and walked to the water's edge in time to hear him ask, "Where do you suppose we are?" The blonde boy, who Amelia still hadn't heard a name for yet, asked his brother happily with a hint of sarcasm, "Well, where do you think?"

Edmund gave his brother a look, before saying, "Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." At that statement, Amelia couldn't help but ask, "Narnia?" But the siblings once again didn't seem to hear her, as now all of them were staring up at the cliff face, turning to see what had them all captivated and concerned, Amelia looked up to see the ruins of what once must have been a fantastic castle.

Sighing, Amelia Summers, American student extraordinaire, got the strange feeling that being sent on the exchange program, was not the only reason she was sent to England now. No, her journey with these Pevensie siblings had only just begun.


End file.
